thatskynyrdkidfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost TSK Videos
TSK has a large share of lost, scrapped, deleted, and privated videos. This article is a list of the most notable ones. "A.B. Parker School Talent Show - Act #7 - Timmy Fellows - For Your Love" On August 20th, 2013, TSK uploaded a video of him singing the Chris LeDoux cover of the song "For Your Love." However, sometime in July, 2016, he privated the video thinking that it was too stupid and cringey to be on YouTube. It is still yet to be un-privated. "Trapped in Cameras!" "Trapped in Cameras" is probably the most well known of TSK's deleted videos. On August 7, 2015 TSK posted on his facebook "Whaaaaaaat????? An awesome horror game with no lets play on my channel? Soon, I'll be starting a new let's play on 5 Nights At Freddy's 2! Enjoy!," obviously teasing a video on Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This video however, was never uploaded. The day after, he posted "Ok, I'm going to cancel my FNaF 2 lets play because it gets REALLY laggy with Movie Maker, Audacity, Bandicam and FNaF2 all running at once. Which is why I got stuck in the cameras and couldent get out. But, I promise you that I'll put the video up on Facebook. I'll put it up later.," yet, it still was never posted, even to facebook. Then on August 13, 2015, he posted "I know ive been saying that I would upload my FNAF 2 vid to facebook and I have been putting it off. So sorry about that. just been busy. I dont think i'll upload it." It is well to be assumed at this point that the video will never see the light of day. However, in TSK's video "The controversy of my deleted videos," he said that if that video hit 10,000 likes, he would un-private the Talent show video, and upload the long lost FNaF 2 video. The video is extremely unlikely to be released due to the extremely small chance of the video ever getting 10,000 likes. It is even more unlikely for them to be uploaded normally considering that TSK has a podcast on iTunes that he could always upload it to. "Fnaf coming to consoles?" In "The controversy of my deleted videos," he mentioned an old video on whether or not the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise could ever come to consoles. This video is presumed to be from around the same time that "Trapped in Cameras" was made, and was also never uploaded. Unnamed video, "What have I done to my face?" On August 9, 2015, TSK posted on facebook what looks to be a photoshopped image of a four-headed monstrosity of his face, which was originally supposed to be a Photobooth challenge video. This video is one of those cases with TSK where he just thought the video was too bad to upload. Plastic Survival episode 2 On August 11, 2015, TSK posted on facebook about how episode 2 of his Minecraft series "Plastic Survival" had failed to upload, which is bad in this case as all of TSK's videos he made from this time were made straight through YouTube's video capture system, and so he had no back-up copy of the episode. In the same post he mentioned how he would try to re-record the video. This turned into the video "TWIN VILLAGERS!?!? - Plastic Survival #2 w/ Artie1manparty." Unnamed Among The Sleep video On September 9, 2015, TSK posted on facebook "Wow! Soon I'll be posting a video of a game called Among The Sleep! I'm downloading the free demo on Steam RIGHT NOW!!! 74%. Get ready for it!!!." However, this video was never uploaded due to many game-breaking bugs that were occurring due to recording the screen. TSK decided to scrap this video because of that. Unnamed video, explaining VHS-C On September 19, 2015, TSK posted a video to his facebook of the ending to a video in which he was explaining VHS-C and how they work. He went a little over board in editing however, and included multiple cuts to a very sped up version of the music video for Chris LeDoux's cover of "Life Is a Highway." The rest of the video has since been lost as he accidentally deleted the file. Halloween specials One thing TSK is notorious for is for having extremely bad luck with doing Halloween specials. 2014 The first of which, from 2014 was a vlog of him and Ben trick-or-treating. This would have been the first ever appearance of Ben in a video. However, TSK forgot to edit or upload any of it, later with all the video files getting stuck on his old Toshiba Windows 7 laptop after it stopped booting. 2015 In 2015, he posted on Facebook an obvious teaser to that year's special, which would have been a reaction to a 1996 VHS tape, "Elmo Goes Boo!." However the upload of this video failed, and he never bothered to try again. 2016 In 2016, he tried a thing with a red blanket and chroma-keying along to the song "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold, however he scrapped the entire project before finishing thinking that it was just plain stupid. TSK has since uploaded a 2017. After it was uploaded and the video did pretty good, it's hopefully expected that the 2018 special will also be released. AwesomeCraft episode 3 TSK recorded an episode 3 to his Minecraft series AwesomeCraft, however he forgot to ever upload it. He brought it up in "The controversy of my deleted videos" about how he forgot to upload it. Christmas vlog On Christmas Eve, 2016 on both TSK's Facebook and Twitter, he teased a special Christmas vlog. This was never edited or uploaded due to the blockup of videos TSK was making around that time. Around June, 2017, TSK started working on editing it to upload it, however, one video file somehow got corrupted, so anytime he would drop it into Sony Vegas, it would crash. It is very unlikely that this vlog will ever be seen. Series of new laptop vlogs & "A little announcement" livestream On March 11, 2016, TSK set up a livestream event called "A little announcement," which would have been an update video on what was going on with his channel. The same day he started that stream, he had an extremely large mess on his floor, and just before starting the stream he accidentally dropped his Windows 8.1 (later upgraded to Windows 10 in August, 2015) laptop screen first on to the backside of a Nintendo Wii Wheel. The screen broke on impact. Later, on March 15, he got a replacement from his brother, which was the same model as the one he had broken, except with Windows 10 already installed by default. TSK did a small series a vlogs, showcasing how bad the broken screen was, his new computer, and transferring files from the old one to the new one over a flashdrive, however none of these have ever been uploaded. "A Random Livestream" On November 1, 2015, TSK did a 3-hour long livestream with his friend Seth, in which they played Geometry Dash, Minecraft, LittleBigPlanet and did some minor Pokemon related stuff. Once Seth got home however, TSK received an angry phone call from Seth's mom saying that Seth would "Regret being on the internet when he's older," and to take down the 3-hour stream and the "inappropriate video." It is unknown what she was talking about by "Inappropriate video," although it's likely that she was thinking that a video from another channel was uploaded by TSK, even though there was no such video. After that, Seth was not allowed to appear or be mentioned in any of TSK's videos since then, however, he did upload the lost full hour and 50 minute long Minecraft Birthday special with Seth featured prominently and is still yet to receive any complaints from Seth's mom. It is very likely that she completely forgot about the entire thing. The aforementioned birthday special, now known as "MineParty 1/10/15" Even though TSK's birthday is January 8, he had a separate birthday party with Seth, Ben and Vinnie that he recorded as a big Minecraft special. However, before anyone other than Seth could arrive at TSK's house (albeit even Seth only had about 5 minutes of time on the video,) the JAZZ camcorder TSK was using to record it had ran out of space for the third time in recording, but this time TSK hadn't noticed. Once TSK had finally noticed, everyone had already arrived and they had been playing for about 3 hours. TSK just decided to quit with that and just keep playing. These videos were never uploaded until October 18, 2016, TSK uploaded an 1:54:47 long video entitled "MineParty 1/10/15," which was all clips that were recorded from that party edited together in the order they happened. Reaction to "The Kids' Guide To The Internet." While TSK's reaction to The Kids' Guide To The Internet WAS uploaded, it wasn't uploaded until much after it was recorded. The video was recorded sometime in August, 2015, but TSK forgot to ever upload it until October of the same year. Unnamed Tomodachi Collection video On September 21, 2017, TSK recorded what would hopefully be the first episode of a Let's Play on an english patch of the Japanese exclusive Nintendo DS game "Tomodachi Collection," which is what the 3DS game "Tomodachi Life" ("Tomodachi Collection: New Life" in Japan) is a sequel to. TSK used OBS entirely to record the emulator with the patched english rom of the game, however, using OBS made the emulator make the game lag very badly, and half-way through, unknowingly to TSK, OBS randomly stopped recording entirely. TSK decided to just give up on the series, because the quality of the video was just too bad to use. "Don cal peta" "Don cal peta" is an unreleased, scrapped video which would have been the sequel to "Why did I make this video?..." This video was made about a month after the first video was uploaded, however, TSK thought it was stupid and scrapped the video entirely before even getting a chance to edit it. TSK later released this video on his iTunes podcast, "ThatSkynyrdKid70's Random Thing." Original version of "Fate" review. On May 15, 2018, TSK recorded a video reacting to gameplay of the 2005 MMO "Fate." He finished editing the video 2 days after recording. While rendering the video, TSK randomly got a virus on his computer, and the rendering stopped. TSK restarted his computer and opened Sony Vegas again, but it refused to restore the project. After that the virus re-opened itself. TSK took a brief 1-week long hiatus after that before returning to YouTube. The video concept was later adapted into a section of a post on his blog, Pile of Blog. It is likely the original raw video will not be released. Sad but true lyrics.wmv but it's re-made to meet your strangely high expectations for fair use When Ali tried to ruin VidLii, he striked TSK's video "Metallica - Sad but true.wmv." On May 5, 2018, TSK Re-uploaded all of the videos Ali unfairly striked including that, "Acillatem - Every Nightmare Long (Weird Metallica Edit)" and "Moments when the iTunes Auto-Error Correction doesn't work." Soon after, Suderion striked Sad but true.wmv again, seemingly without watching the actual video, which isn't actually a lyric video, but a parody of a crappy lyric video, and it includes a shortened version of the song. TSK re-uploaded the video again, but was once again striked. While this video is deleted on VidLii, this section is ot about this video as it is still viewable on BitView. The same day, TSK quickly made a new re-made version of the video where he put his CD of The Black Album in his CD player, set it to Sad But True, and overlayed the original lyric video with the audio removed overtop of it. The CD constantly skipped and cut out every now and then, where the video would cut back to TSK. This video was striked as well for an unknown reason (supposedly for this video also not being fair use according to Formidable and Mal, even though it clearly was) and TSK was banned from VidLii for a second time, this time by Formidable. This video wasn't on any other site, so it is currently unavailable. "VidLii Exclusives" series On January 21, 2019, TSK returned to VidLii. Deciding to return in hopes of a revival of the site with no plans to upload, but simply to watch videos, TSK privated every video he ever uploaded to the site. While a lot of uploads are still available to view on YouTube as most were dual-uploads of YouTube videos, TSK did have a series of videos released exclusively to VidLii. It is known however that TSK still has all of these videos archived on a separate hard drive, which TSK did when AliTheZombie13 took over the site in fear of being banned and losing all videos. While this archive only goes up to "I'm leaving VidLii, I'm freaking done," newer videos since then are still possible to archive as unlike YouTube, private VidLii videos are possible to download, though through the owner of said videos only. 3 unnamed unreleased videos (2015) In early 2018, TSK uploaded a video to both YouTube and VidLii explaining that he had found 3 videos from 2015 that had failed to properly upload, all recorded through the YouTube video capture function as most of TSKs videos from this time were. In the video, TSK asked if anyone would want him to upload the videos to his iTunes podcast. Nobody gave a response on the YouTube upload, and a few people on the VidLii upload suggested he upload them there. Neither of these outcomes ever happened though, and the videos are still lost. New Year 2019 video In late December, 2018, TSK began planning for a New Year 2019 video. The video would feature an appearance by BigMushroomFan as a gag for the opening of the video. BMF recorded his part of the segment and provided it to TSK, however shortly after this, TSK left BMFs Discord server for the second time and refused to speak to BMF for a few days after this. Eventually though, TSK rejoined BMFs server, though never continued with the video. Other lost content (non-video related) Aside from videos, there is also a bit of lost content outside of that. Unused riffs from scrapped EP project (Torment) The Torment Within was originally going to be an EP project under the working title of "Zero Dollar Budget," in which it was going to be an experiment to see how well an EP could turn out with no budget put into it. After recording Torment, he realized how long it would take to make an entire EP, and decided to release The Torment Within as a single. This was said by TSK in the B-track, "Zero Dollar Budget (The Explanation)." At the point in which TSK had released the Torment Within, TSK had recorded two demo riffs for what would be the second track on the EP. He had not properly begun the writing process yet, so the two riffs are all that were ever completed of the second track. These have obviously not been released. Original stems from The Torment Within After having mixed and mastered The Torment Within, TSK closed Audacity immediately on instinct, thus losing all original recorded stems for the track as they were not previously saved, rather the entire track was recorded, mastered and mixed within the same session.